UAS? Let's Fight!
by Kiara Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: UAS tlah tiba... UAS tlah tiba...  Tidak... tidak... tidak...  itulah yang dirasakan Tenma dan teman - teman. Pelajaran yang diujikan pun yaitu...    Matematika...  wow...  OwO


**Judul : UAS =Penyakit Jiwa *UAS? LET'S FIGHT!...***

**Chara : Tenma Tsukamoto, Kenji Harima, Hanai Haruki, Eri Sawachika, Karen Ichijo, Tsumigi Yuki, Lala Gongales, Tae Anegasaki, Itoko Osakabe, **

**Anime : School Rumbel**

**© Original Fanfiction**

**Author : Kiara Asuka Yuki Ryuu**

**( Me )  
**

**WARNING ~**

**Seperti biasa, gaje, ketawa, kegilaan, ngefans sama school rumble, dll**

***Berdasarkan pengalaman dari siswa yang mengikuti UAS***

**Summary : teng... teng... waktu UAS telah tiba. *jreeng* Inilah perjuangan di meja sidang alias pengawasan mata elang oleh guru - guru. Pelajaran yang diujikan adalah "MATEMATIKA". Killer study booo...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SELAMAT MEMBACA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hallo... Siapa yang sudah UAS? Gimana hasil UASnya?**

**Kalau saya? Hancur banget... =w=.**

**Saya punya sedikit masalah. **

**Untung saya punya waktu untuk buat fanfic ini. :D**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Masuklah Mr. Tani alias Tanisa ke kelas 2 D untuk memberi pengarahan kepada murid - muridnya. Biasanya, murid - murid kelas 2 D ramainya minta ampun. Mungkin karena sekarang sedang UAS, mereka jadi deg - degan. *Paling kalo UAS udah selesai ribut lagi.

Cape Dehh... *

"Baiklah anak - anak, kalian harus ingat. Kita kelas 2 C akan menghadapi UAS. Biasanya, kelas 2 D selalu mendapatkan nila tertinggi dalam nilai UAS. Sekarang kita harus mendapatkan nilai yang tertinggi. Jika kalian tidak mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, saya tidak segan - segan membuat kalian keluar dari sekolah ini" seru pak Tani dengan muka serius.

Kelas pun menjadi sunyi senyap karena mendengar kata _"Jika kalian tidak mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, saya tidak segan - segan membuat kalian keluar dari sekolah ini". _

*Aduh, kalau aku dapet nilai jelek berarti aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini? Aku... aku takut* seru Tenma dalam hati yang ketakutan.

*HAH? ke... keluar dari sekolah ini? AKU TIDAK MAU* seru Haruki dengan penuh kegeraman.

"Kalian punya waktu 15 menit untuk mempersiapkan diri. Semoga berhasil" seru Tanisa yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas 2 D

Perkumpulan kelas 2 D pun dimulai.

"Heh, kalian ingat... Jika kita mau mendapat nilai bagus... KITA HARUS KERJASAMA! SETUJU?" seru Haruki.

"SETUJU!" murid kelas 2 D berteriak dengan keras.

* * *

15 menit pun berlalu, seorang guru datang yaitu wali kelas 2 C *yang biasanya membuat rusuh dengan Pak Tani*

"Baiklah, kalian akan duduk bercampur dengan kelas ku... Kelas 2 C" seru bapak itu.

Kelas pun menjadi heran karena perubahan tempat duduk untuk UAS.

"Baiklah ini dia..."

Guru itu pun menyebutkan satu persatu secara detail. Setelah guru itu keluar, murid - murid kelas 2 D ada yang senang, ada juga yang geram.

"Waahhh... Aku duduk sama Lala? WHAT THE HELL... GURU SIALAN!" seru Ichijo.

"Dari pada aku... Sama Tsumigi Yuki" seru Tenma dengan kecewa.

"Hei... semangatlah..." seru Sawachika yang memberikan semangat. Sawachika duduk dengan Yakumo Tsukamoto, saudara dari Tenma.

"Makasih ya... good luck Sawachika" seru Tenma yang sudah girang kembali.

* * *

Mulailah pertarungan...

MATEMATIKA VS MURID - MURID...

Di ruang 1 yaitu kelas 2 C berisi murid :

1. Eri Sawachika

2. Yakumo Tsukamoto

3. Kenji Harima

3. Karen Ichijo

4. Lala Gongales

5. dll

Dengan pengawas : Tae Anegasaki

Di ruang 2 berisi :

1. Tenma Tsukamoto

2. Hanai Haruki

3. Tsumugi Yuki

4. dll. *kebanyakkan murid kelas 2 D*

Pengawas : ( Belum dipilih )

**-Di Ruang satu-**

"Baiklah anak - anak, mohon bekerja dengan jujur ya... semangat semua." dengan senyum bu Anegasaki yang manis dan ceria.

"Baik ibu..." sahut lemas murid - murid *terutama kelas 2 C*

Bu Anegasaki membagikan lembar soal dan lembar jawaban kepada murid - murid. Eri Sawachika membuka lembar soal.

*Ow, so fake... It's to hard* seru dalam hati dengan nada lemas

*Baiklah... aku pasti akan mendapat nilai yang bagus dari pada kelas 2 D* seru dalam hati sambil melihat Lala dengan mata melotot dan berapi - api. Lala pun tidak mau kalah dengan Ichijo. Mereka pun mengerjakan dengan semangat sampai membuat murid dan Bu Anegasaki heran.

**-Di Ruang dua-**

Dengan muka kaget dan geram *terutama kelas 2 D*, yang menjadi pengawas di ruang 2 yaitu tak lain adalah... *jreng... jreng* Si mata elang... Bu Osakabe.

*TIIDAAAAKKKKK!... KENAPA BU OSAKABE?* seru Haruki dalam hati

"Baiklah, ku harap kalian tidak membuat ku mencatat kalian yang melakukan kecurangan" dengan nada serius sampai membuat para murid berkeringat dingin.

Bu Osakabe pun membagi lembar jawaban dan lembar soal kepada para murid. Di meja para murid hanya ada pensil dan kotak pensil yang sudah di periksa oleh wali kelas supaya murid yang membawa contekan tidak memakai itu.

"Waktu mengerjakkannya adalah 120 menit. Selamat bekerja" duduk sambil mengawasi semua para murid.

Bu Osakabe disebut mata elang karena dia selalu mendapatkan murid - murid yang berbuat curang. Makanya para murid sering menyebutnya "Si Mata Elang".

*Koplak, namanya juga pengawas ya ngawasi lah... Masa ngasih jawaban* =w=

*Wahh... ku dengar kalau Tenma Tsukamoto adalah murid pintar.* seru Tsumigi

Tenma memang murid pintar yang mendapatkan rangking 3 di kelasnya. Sedangkan Tsumigi merupakan murid culun yang mendapat rangking 9 di kelasnya. Tenma sangat lancar mengerjakan soal matematika, bahkan dia bisa sampai hanya menghabiskan 1 orak - orek saja *tergantung keperluannya*. Sementara ini, Haruki tidak berani melakukan aksi SKS yaitu "Sistem Kerja Sama" karena takut di catatat oleh Bu Osakabe. Intinya, Haruki mengerjakan soal dengan jujur. Tumben banget. *Biasanya kalau bilang kepada murid buat kerjasama, pasti kerjasama*

"Ehem..." Bu Osakabe pun mencatat sesuatu.

Semuanya melihat ke Bu Osakabe dengan takut.

*Waahhh... berarti ada salah satu murid yang berbuat curang* seru Tenma dalam hati

Bu Osakabe beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke salah satu meja murid kelas 2 C. Dia mengambil tisu yang ada di salah satu murid itu lalu mencium bau tinta pulpen dan membukannya.

"KAMU KELUAR!"seru bu Osakabe yang marah pada murid kelas 2 D karena membawa contekkan. Semua murid ketakutan melihat bu Osakabe marah.

Sementara di ruang 1, semua murid yang tersisa di kelas hanya murid kelas 2 C *kecuali Lala*. Salah satu guru menggantikan bu Anegasaki karena Bu Anegasaki pusing.

Murid yang ketahuan mencontek oleh guru, akan dinyatakan gagal dalam UAS.

Hope you all like my story...

Kalo lagi ulangan, jangan nyontek ya...

IIhhh... takut... =w=

dasar 2 D koplak...!

wkwkwkwkwkwk... ^_^


End file.
